


Home

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels Guilty, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Grief/Mourning, Hale fire, M/M, Mentions of Death, Rain, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, established Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: On the anniversary of the Hale fire, Derek finds himself in the ruins of his home mourning and letting guilt consume him. But there is always something to bring him home.—Have a fic that I literally wrote today.Ta-da
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Home

Drip, drip, drip.

Derek wished that he could feel the cold, but the only thing he could feel was the consistent dripping of water hitting his skin, agitating him and making him want to scream out. 

But he deserved it. 

He deserved to feel the persistent, irritating, uncomfortable feeling of water running down his spine. He deserved to get sick and be bedridden and begging for some sort of relief from his pain. He deserved to be buried in the ground beside his parents, his sister, his family. 

But he was still alive and they were still dead, 10 years later because of him. 

Derek glanced up to the decrepit roof of his old home, watching as the rain poured in and warped everything he once knew. Once colorful walls now peeling and buckled, safe and inviting beds and bedsheets torn and scorched. Pictures and mementos turned to ash in the blaze. 

Derek dropped his head down to his hands where he held a fraying and singed teddy bear that had once belonged to Laura. He had been adamant as a child on getting her the bear for her birthday, even though she was well into her teen years, and had created a terrible tag and scrawled out the name wolf. 

Derek let out a dry laugh and clung the bear to his chest, feeling his heart pound against his ribs. He should have been the one to die in this fire, he should have been the one to die by Peter’s hand. 

Drip, drip, drip.

Derek glanced down to the floor, staring at the old photo that sat in his wallet. It was one of the few things to survive the fire, and throughout the years the photo had been worn down, paper wearing thin and tearing along the folds. 

His tears began to mix with the rain and Derek let out a loud sob, he felt like the building was collapsing in on him, smothering him and leaving his lungs heaving and chest burning. He felt as if he was in agony, each heartbeat throbbing loudly in his chest and tauntingly. Yet at the same time he felt numb, clouded in so much pain that it had eventually consumed him and left him feeling empty.

He just wanted to be washed away by the storm, he wanted to forget this, he wanted to sleep to be able to sleep at night. But the remains of his home out in this forest, his eyes, his blood, his gifts reminded him that he had caused this. 

He was the cause of the fire, he let himself believe Kate, he told her about his family, he bared his heart and everything he held close to it and it had all been turned to ash. 

Pit, pat, pit, pat. 

Derek opened his eyes with a gasp that was half a sob and looked above him. Stiles was stood above him, umbrella in hand over top of them and eyes soft. 

Derek watched as Stiles kneeled down beside him, a soft smile on his face as he took one of Derek’s hands in his. Stiles gave his hand a firm squeeze and gave him a sad smile, brushing his thumb over Derek’s skin. Stiles put down the umbrella, instead choosing to rest his hand on Derek’s cheek and carefully wipe away his falling tears. 

Derek let his eyes fall shut and leaned into his wrist hearing his thumping pulse and let himself focus on the sound of Stiles beating heart rather than the cruel rain. Derek felt as Stiles pressed small kiss to his forehead and Derek felt his body fall loose, air smoothly entering his lungs and Stiles scent enveloping him. 

Stiles pulled away from him and Derek opened his eyes, noticing that Stiles had glanced downwards and Derek followed suit, looking at the worn photo. Stiles let out a gentle sigh making Derek flick his eyes back to him, watching as he moved his hand to his pocket, pulling something out and laying it in the floor beside his wallet. 

Derek torn his eyes away from Stiles’ and looked back to the floor seeing Stiles wallet lain out beside his, a pristine photo of the pack hanging onto one another with wide smiles. Derek felt a weak smile stretch across his face and turned to Stiles, whose smile had grown a little bit wider and eyes wrinkling fondly at the corners. 

“Lets go home.” 


End file.
